Problem: Evaluate the following expression when $b = 6$ and $a = 1$. $9$ $b$ $ + 5$ $a$ $ - 8$
Substitute $6$ for ${b}$ and $1$ for ${a}$ $ = 9{(6)} + 5{(1)} - 8 $ $ = 54 + 5 - 8 $ $ = 51$